Second Chances Bury The Past With The Present
by jtbwriter
Summary: When an cavern is unearthed by construction workers in Lost Valley, a threat from their families past comes back to haunt the Simons and their relatives from Collinswood. Barnabas and Quentin Collins must face their past to save their present day family.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: Bury The Past With The Present

When an historic cavern is unearthed by construction workers in Lost Valley, a threat from their families past comes back to haunt the Simons and their relatives from Collinswood. Barnabas and Quentin Collins must face their past lives to save their present-day family.

(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)

A/N: For any new readers, "Second Chances" is my "what if?" for Rick and A.J. Simon...What if they didn't end the partnership or A.J. didn't marry Janet or Liz... What if Rick had a long-lost sweetheart who needed protection from a crazed stalker? And...what if Rick and his girl fell in love, adopted her niece and nephew, and made a home first in San Diego, then in Arizona? These "what if''s" are the basis for my continuing "Simon & Simon" as if they never went off the air. This series also includes crossovers from Six Million Dollar Man/Bionic Woman and Dark Shadows...so feel free to read my other stories for the whys and wherefores of these three worlds meeting.

"Okay, boys…let it go!"

Watching from a safe distance, Rick Simon covered his ears as the construction manager gave the command, then a muffled "boom" sounded across the valley. Grinning next to him, Ricky and Andy Simon stood watching as a small puff of smoke erupted from the Lost Valley caves.

"Whoa, for all that noise…thought there'd be more debris…" Ricky said, once the noise and dust settled. Rick shook his head.

"Nope, these companies have these explosions down to a science…and they're safer too." His uncle replied, snickering as Rob Gamez approached the three Simon men.

"Looks like you missed the show, pal…" he teased his old friend, smartly dressed in fall colors of rust and brown. The tribal chief just groaned.

"Yeah, right. Right in the middle of a phone call to the governors office, too. ..I had hoped they wait one more minute."

"Well, things happen…" Rick grinned. Just then another construction worker whistled for their attention..

"Mrs. Simon, would you and your husband like to do the honors?"

From behind the four men Laurie appeared, and after stopping to give her husband a kiss, preceded to where the construction workers all stood, waiting.

"Darling, you go first." Laurie turned and beckoned to him, stopping at the entrance of the re-opened cavern. Rick immediately came to her side and picked her up, then carried her through the opening. "Nope …" he drawled, stepping over some of the crumbled rocks lining the passage. "Your Great-grandmother's map, so you get to look first. Nothing to be afraid of…"

"That's what you think…" Laurie said through suddenly chattering teeth. Rick instantly put her down to light a battery-powered lamp attached to his belt, then looked into his wife's face.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you said you wanted to conquer your fear of the dark….I should have told you no…" he began, than Laurie shook her head.

"No, thank you, love…I'm more scared of being afraid then what I would find in here… Just hold my hand, that's all I ask." She told him. Rick lifted her hand to his lips.

"That's my girl…don't worry, I won't let go."

"Light, I'm right behind you, you and Rick just watch your step.." Rob's voice came from behind them, and Rick squeezed Laurie's hand as he trained his light in front of them. The discovery of a copy of a map to the Lost Valley Caverns, found in one of Kasey Adams journals had excited the tribal chief and the younger Simons. The senior Simons were not so happy, though, but had agreed to the chief's excavation efforts.

"Ricky, Andy…you guys stay back until we see how safe this is.." Rick called back to the group at the cave opening.

"I don't remember which way the map said from here…oh, there it is." Rob pointed at an ancient torch holder, lodged in a crack midway up the cavern wall.

"Turn left past the light holder, it said." Laurie said, then followed her husband down a narrow pathway, which overlooked an underground lake. As the three of them turned towards a seeming dead-end, a gust of air rushed from a cave opening in the opposite direction.

"Whoa, I wonder where that's coming from…" Rob murmured, holding up his own light.

As he peered down the passageway, Rick pulled a portable light from his backpack and hung it on another torch holder, a rusting circle of metal jabbed into the rock.

"We'll check this hollow out, then meet you back here…" he told their friend. Rob nodded, then stepped into the shadowy darkness.

As he disappeared, Rick took a firm hold of his wife's hand, then walked toward the turn in the passage. At once a small corridor appeared in front of them, and he started into it.

"Rick..no….I know this place…" Laurie gasped, yanking at his arm. Rick halted, then Laurie abruptly moved ahead of him, lifting her lamp up to shine light on the path.

Instantly Rick realized where they were, and carefully turned them around and exited the passage. At the same time his watch beeped, and he answered, "Rick here."

"Grandpa, can we come in now? Uncle Oscar's here to back us up." Andy's voice echoed eerily in the cavern.

"Just as far as the first turn, guys…" Rick saw Laurie shake her head "no", and added, "Only for a moment, we're going to get out of here as soon as Rob gets back."

"Okay, Grandpa." A few minutes' later two shadows appeared in the dim light, just as Rob's voice came out of the other cave.

"Guys, there's some kind of relics in here…wait a minute…"

Suddenly a crumbling noise sounded from within, as Rob yelled out, "No! Don't come in, get away!"

As dust began to spew from the passage, Rick pushed his wife toward Ricky and Andy, saying, "Go with the boys, darlin'…I'm going to get Rob!"

"Wait for help, Rick!" she cried, then reluctantly allowed her grandson to take her arm and help her out of the caverns. As they vanished from sight, Rick dove into the darkened hole in the cave wall, then followed the faint light from Rob's lamp. As the passage widened, Rick caught sight of the tribal chief trying to get up from the cave floor, a partially collapsed wall pinning one leg to the ground.

"Hold on….don't move, Rob!" he called, then made his way to the chief's side. Rick immediately reached down and pulled away rocks and debris until his leg was free. Helping him up, he saw a strangely dazed look on his face.

"Rob, Rob…are you okay? Hang on to me, I'll get you out." He told him, then Rob shook his head as if to clear it.

"I'm alright…just give me a minute…."

Not taking any chances, Rick put a firm arm around him and led him out of the room and out into the corridor. Another rumbling sound made both men hurry their steps until they came out of the cave and found a group of construction men ready to go in after them. Laurie and Oscar were right behind them, and gratefully Rick accepted his father-in-law's extra hand in helping Rob out of the cavern.

"Thank God you guys are okay…" the head of the group began, then another burst of dust and debris caused him to yell, "Everyone get back…now!"


	2. Chapter 2

Rick grabbed his wife's arm with his free hand, and the foursome lurched out of the mountain entrance into the crisp autumn air. As they moved away from the hillside, he glanced back at the cave, a sudden foreboding in his heart.

"Thank God you and Rob got out of there….I knew something was horrible, evil in there." Laurie shivered. Rick let go of Rob so Oscar could help him sit down on one of the boulders at the entrance to Lost Valley.

"I thought it was at the other end of the valley…" he began, leading his wife to one of the benches at the end of the parking area, where all the construction vehicles were stationed.

"No, Rick…I'll never forget the sight of that room, with all those weird drawings. That's where Nicholas Blair dragged me…where he disappeared when Cousin Barnabas threw that spike. It's evil, darling….I hope it stays sealed up for good this time!" Laurie said feverently, clinging to his hand as she sat down.

"Wait a minute…that's where Grandmother Kasey and Barnabas stopped some coven of devil worshipers, too, right?" Rick asked, sitting down next to her. Laurie nodded.

"Yes, Barnabas snuck back into town about five years after he first came, but he had changed.."

"Rick, I want Rob to go to the emergency room, help me take him over there.." Oscar interrupted them, supporting the tribal chief with one arm. Rick got up, saying, "Laurie, call Robbie and Robin, will you?"

"Yes, love, then we'll meet you in the waiting room…" she replied, focusing her gaze on their friend.

"Just let me alone a moment, ….I'm okay.." Rob argued, trying to jerk his arm away from Oscar. Rick put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Look, pal, you can't even stand, now simmer down and let Doc look at you…"

A puzzled look crossed Rob's face, then it cleared as he sheepishly admitted, "I am a little dizzy, maybe Doc can give me something for it…."

Meekly Rob went with Rick and Oscar while Laurie went to his office to use the phone. When she finished her phone calls, she went to the hospital waiting room where her husband and father waited, now joined by Rudy Wells.

"Where's the boys?", she asked, hugging the old doctor, then sitting down on the sofa next to Rick.

"Mom ran them over to the ranch, they'll do our chores so we can wait here for Rob.." Rick explained. Laurie smiled.

"That's so nice of Ricky and Andy…and Jack will love having 2 playmates."

"Jack will?" Oscar snorted, making his daughter and son-in-law laugh. Just then Doc came into the waiting room, then beckoned his friends over.

"How is he, Doc?" Rick asked, concerned by the serious look on the physician's face.

"I'd like to keep Rob overnight for observation, but he's adamant that other then a headache, he's all right. What happened in there, Rick?"

"A wall collapsed on him when we got separated, Doc…when we heard him yell I sent Laurie out of the cave then followed his light. When I found him, he was really dazed, and I had trouble getting him up. Does Rob have a concussion?" he asked.

"He might..he has a nasty bruise on the side of his head. I think I'm going to err on the side of caution here…he's not going to be happy but he's staying put…" Doc began, then Laurie shook her head as she stood up.

"I think you might need to explain that to him.." she said, pointing at Rob, who was standing in the doorway. Before he set foot in the waiting area, Doc and Rudy went to meet him.

"Rob, I thought I told you to stay put…" Doc mock-scolded the tribal chief, who uncharacteristically scowled at him.

"And I said I'm all right…what part of.." he began, only to stop as Laurie stepped in front of him.

"And what part of you're hurt do you not understand, Rob? If you don't want to think of yourself, think of us who care..what if you have a concussion or worse?" she told him emotionally.

Instantly the defiant look disappeared as Rob blinked, then quietly said, "I'm sorry, Light, guys…I just ….I'll go back to bed, I don't like feeling this helpless."

"You're okay, Rob…but make your favorite doctor happy and humor me, okay?" Doc teased, taking the chief's arm and leading him back into the emergency area. The group followed him into a room where both doctors got him back into bed and made him comfortable. Once he was settled, Rob looked at their relieved faces and sighed.

"I'm sorry to make so much trouble….if I could just get rid of this headache…I want to go back into the cave and look at those markings…"

"Not going to happen, pal…the cave-in finished that." Rick declared, putting his arm around his wife. "You just need to be okay so we can start working on the Harvest Festival. I am not lugging all those hay bales by myself like last year."

"By yourself? Yeah, right…" Oscar shot back, then laughed as Rudy added, "I'll have you know Robbie and Ian pulled their weight on that…they had the blisters to prove it!"

"All right, all right, guys….give me a day and we'll get back to work on that…" Rob grinned, then lay back against his pillows.

"Okay, time to let him get some rest…" Doc took control and shooed everyone out of the hospital room. As Rick and Laurie headed out to the parking lot, Oscar excused himself to talk to the construction crew, leaving Rudy to follow them to the ranch.

"Missy, I'm going to stop at the clinic in town, then I'll meet you at the house…is Robin making tacos?" he asked hopefully. Laurie giggled as Rick quipped, "Does a fish swim?"

"Smart aleck…" Rudy shot back wryly, then dropped a kiss on Laurie's check before driving off.

As soon as the Simons climbed into Rick's truck, Laurie turned to her husband, her face pensive.

"Darling, something's wrong…I don't know what it is…but I feel like…"

"Like something bad's going to happen." Rick finished, putting his free arm around her. "I felt it too…and I think we'd better talk to your cousins about this."

"As soon as we get in, Rick.." Laurie promised.

Once the Simons got back to their ranch, they were distracted by the arrival of Robin and Ian Whitecloud, as well as their grandchildren Petey and Katie.

"Almost beat you guys here, Mom…" Robin smiled, giving her parents each a hug. Her face went somber as Rick filled her in on the events of the morning.

"That's awful, Pop…Poor Dad….he hates hospitals…we'll have to sneak some tacos in to him."

"Pop, what about this room that caved in…isn't that where that evil guy tried to burn you and Mom to death?" Ian asked, pulling cooking implements out of the cupboards as his wife heated a pan.

"Yes…one of the scariest things I've ever seen." He replied, grabbing a couple of beers out of the refrigerator then leading his son-in-law into the living room.

"Chief Joseph was with me when ….well…when I saw Nicholas Blair ready to kill Laurie…" Rick explained, sitting in his chair. Ian perched on the arm of the sofa as Rick shook his head. "I almost froze when I realized what he was doing…."

_As Rick and the Chief rounded a corner, the older man held up a hand, then the sound of Blair's voice vibrated off the walls. Peering over a rock wall, Rick saw Nicholas Blair with a knife standing next to his wife's outstretched body. Bound hand and foot, she was struggling to get away from him as he chanted some kind of ritual._

_Suddenly he raised the ornate dagger, "If any of you can hear me, I will kill your precious cousin if you do not show yourself."_

_Horrified, Rick was ready to reveal himself when Barnabas suddenly stepped forward, gun in hand._

"_Drop the dagger on the ground, Blair and move away from her."_

_The warlock merely laughed. "You're getting a little old there, Barnabas. I'll take her life faster then you can shoot." As if to emphasis the point, he began to lower the weapon towards Laurie's chest. Rick was just about to level his gun at Blair when she jackknifed her legs and caught him below the belt. Taken by surprise, Blair fell backwards, then got to his feet with incredible speed and grabbing up the dagger, came flying toward Laurie, who managed to roll off the stone altar and landed hard on the ground._

"_Now, Rick!" the Chief hissed in his ear and Rick instantly fired, striking the knife and shattering it into pieces._

_As Blair turned, howling with rage, Barnabas fired at him, then hurled himself at the warlock, knocking him to the ground. Rick rushed to Laurie's side as she tried to sit up._

"_Sweetheart. I've got you, don't move." He whispered, pulling the scarf off her mouth and gathering her into his arms._

"_Rick, thank God." Laurie moaned, then put her head against his shoulder as he got to his feet and rushed her toward the entrance of the cave. Suddenly a wall of flame was in his path, and Rick immediately whirled in time to see Blair standing over a collapsed Barnabas, aiming his fingers at the two Simons and Chief Joseph. The fire advanced toward them, scorching in its intensity, and Rick tried to shield Laurie from the heat._

"_You will all burn!" Blair yelled, then was driven to the ground by a right hook by Quentin, who slipped out of the shadows and half-carried Barnabas out of Blair's reach._

"_Nooooooo! You have no power here!" the warlock screamed in anger. Rick looked around to see what he was reacting to, then heard Laurie murmur, "Grandmother", as the fire disappeared._

_With Blair's attention away from him, the older Collins managed to get to his feet, staring at the appearance of Kasey Adams. "Kasey,…._

_The firm voice of the spirit reverberated in the still air. "Blair, you will not hurt my grandchild! Your evil is ended." she declared, then as Laurie glanced at her ancestor, Kasey looked at Barnabas, saying "Now!"_

_Holding on to Quentin, Barnabas flung the silver relic at Blair, catching him in the heart. A burst of flame erupted from his chest, and a monstrous howl came from the slowly disintergrating figure._

"_Go, now!" Kasey's spirit started to waver, then Rick watched as she gave one more glance at Barnabas, who seemed to recover his strength, whispering "farewell". At once the cave began to vibrate and crumble, and Rick heeded Kasey's words and carried Laurie quickly out of the cavern, following the others back into the tunnels._

"Oh boy…" Ian shook his head as his father-in-law took a sip of his beer. "I'm afraid I would freeze, too. To see Robin in any kind of danger like that…."

"But you wouldn't, son…and you did rescue her and the children from harm…remember? You've got what it takes to protect your family." Rick told him firmly. Ian took a deep breath, then sat down opposite him.

"I hope so, Dad…because I need to discuss something with you…and Mom. I've been offered a promotion with the Knights. It would be in a brand-new arena…I get to hand-pick the riders and horses and really get it off the ground."

"That's great, Ian….isn't this what you've always worked for…to run things properly." Rick asked, then it hit him as Ian hung his head.

"Where is this new venue.."

"It's in Chicago, Dad… At first I said no…I didn't want to uproot the kids again, and Robin .. But the new CEO wants my experience…and he's willing to pay for it..enough of a relocation bonus to afford a really nice place with a stable and everything…"

"And that's more important then our family?"


	3. Chapter 3

Startled, both men turned to see Robin in the kitchen doorway, a frown marring her sweet face. She came into the room, and faced Ian, who automatically stood up.

"No, Robin, it isn't…but what is important is that we decide whether or not I accept it together." He replied in a quiet tone. Surprised, Rick glanced from husband to wife, and decided to put his two cents worth in.

"Honey, Ian just found out about this, and discussing it thoroughly is a good idea." He told her, then held up her hand as she started to protest, "Pop, wait.."

"Robin, you know your mother's and my policy, we put our opinion in once, remember? And I think it's a good opportunity for Ian, although I'm not so sure for your family."

Ian took a deep breath, then held out his hand to his wife.

"Come on, Robin, let me fill you in on what Mr. Mathews has offered."

Reluctantly Robin let Ian help her up, as Laurie came out of the kitchen and said, "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes…Let me bring you some munchies while you and Ian talk."

"Thanks, Mama. We'll just be in our room." Robin hugged Rick, then took Ian's hand and vanished down the hallway. Laurie caught the bemused look her husband gave her, then sighed.

"I knew something was up….I just hope they both listen to each other. I don't want to be selfish, but I don't want them to go so far away…" She bit her lip, then turned and went back into the pantry.

Knowing Laurie was upset, Rick got up and followed her as she pulled some dip and chips out of the fridge, then added bread and cheese and olives to a dish. Quietly Rick got a couple of sodas out of the cooler, then insisted on carrying the whole lot down the hall and into Robin and Ian's room.

"Pop, I hope I didn't upset Mom reacting like that…" Robin told him, putting the snacks on the bedside table between her and Ian.

"No, Birdie, it's not only that she doesn't want to see you leave, but that it's causing a problem between you two. And don't forget, you have to consider what the kids want." He explained, looking her firmly in the eyes.

"And Ian, if it's worrying about job security, unless the Knights make taking an out-of town position a requirement to the promotion, I don't think you have to worry about looking for another job."

At that his son-in-law looked shamefaced, and Robin instantly put a hand on his shoulder.

"We will consider what Petey and Katie want if we move, Pop…I promise. Ian, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions."

"That's okay, I should have told you sooner.." her husband admitted, and embraced Robin. At that Rick grinned and slipped out of the room, then joined Laurie in the kitchen. She was wiping her eyes with her apron, and he came up silently in back of her, then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Oh, Rick….you always know when I need you…" Laurie sighed and snuggled against him as he kissed her neck.

"My tenderhearted wife….of course I do….I never want to be without you."

"Me too." Laurie murmured, lifting her face for a kiss.

After a few moments alone, a couple of boisterous voices let Rick know his grandson and nephew were done with chores, so reluctantly he released his wife from his embrace.

"Rain check, darlin.."

"That's a promise I'll hold you to…" she smiled, then giggled as Ricky and Petey came into the kitchen, a muddy Jack in Petey's arms.

"Uh, Grandma….Jack kind of got into the horse's trough….can I clean him up in the bathroom?" he asked, as Ricky laughed.

"You mean Jack chased a rabbit into the water trough, then jumped right into the mud…then shook himself all over you."

"Whatever happened, yes, Petey, go ahead..I'll get you some clean things to wear…" Laurie told him, affectionately ruffling his hair. Rick turned a wry eye to his namesake, seeing he was perfectly dry.

"How did you escape a Jack shower, anyway?"

"Uh, I was up in the loft practicing falls..I mean, we'd already finished baling the hay, so I was getting ready to come down when Jacky came through. Poor Petey, he just happened to be next to Jack when he got out of the water." Ricky explained, an apologetic look on his face.

"All right, son…next time come get a towel or two to wipe things down, okay? Not fair for your cousin to have all the fun." Rick told him, trying not to grin.

Suddenly the phone rang, making Jack bark from the bedroom, and Rick grabbed up the extension.

"Simon Residence…"

"Rick, it's Barnabas..I know it's short notice, but Quentin and I would like to visit you and Laurie this week. Can you talk?"

Startled by the surprising request, Rick fumbled to answer. "Uh, sure, Barnabas…Laurie will be so excited to have you both come visit."

"Thank you, Rick…once we get here, I'll fill you in on , well, why it's so important that Quentin and I return to Arizona at this time."

At that Rick decided he needed to take the call privately, so he said "excuse me, guys" and headed into their bedroom. Finding Laurie pulling a shirt and pants from his drawers, he quietly told her, "I've got Barnabas on the phone, darlin'…"

"Barnabas? …" she echoed in a hushed voice, then sat down on the bed as Rick said, "Has it something to do with the caverns near the hospital?"

There was silence on the other end, then Barnabas replied, "Yes…has there been any disturbance of the area where Nicholas Blair was destroyed?"

Now Rick knew the feelings of evil his wife had sensed were real.

"Barnabas…something strange has been going on. A map of the caverns was found and unfortunately some excavation work was done to reopen them. No one knew the way into where Blair was going to sacrifice Laurie was unearthed,. until Rob was nearly buried by a wall collapsing . There was another cave in though.."

"And has anyone tried to get back into the caves?" the older man said tersely.

"No, Rob still wants to figure out the meaning of the markings on the walls, but the way in is blocked, so no one can get in …" Rick explained.

"That explains the dream I had…. But I'll tell you about it when Quentin and I get there..we'll be landing at Phoenix National about 12:30.." Barnabas said.

"That'll work, A.J. and I don't have any appointments so we can pick you both up at the terminal."

"Thank you, Rick…let me speak with my cousin for a moment, I know she'll have questions." The older man added, and he could hear the wry humor in his voice.

"Just a minute.." Rick handed the phone to his wife, then watched her smile as she heard Barnabas say her name. Relieved that they would have some support in not reopening the caves, he left the room with the change of clothes in hand. Finding his grandson feeding Jack in the kitchen, Rick grinned.

"See you decided to let bygones be bygones…"

"Can't stay mad at the little guy, …" Petey matched his smile, then accepted the dry clothes.

"Thanks, Grandpa..I'll change then go tell Mom I'll help with lunch…"

"Thanks, Petey….but I'll help Mom…" Ian came into the kitchen, followed by a smiling Robin. Rick stifled a sigh of relief; he knew his daughter and son-in-law would talk things out.

"Guys, can you come for dinner tomorrow? Cousin Barnabas and Quentin are flying in." Laurie appeared in the doorway.

"All right! Katie's been wanting to meet Cousin Quentin.." Petey beamed, then high-fived Ricky as he came in from the barn.

"That's great…let me call Mom and Dad, Auntie.." Ricky replied, bringing a smile to his namesakes face.

"Well, I think a family dinner is order…I'll get a hold of Dad and Mom." Rick put an arm around Laurie. At that moment Jack looked up from his empty food dish and barked.

"Yes, Jacky, and we'll invite Rob too….if Rudy and Doc say he can come." She said, leaning down and petting the little dog.

The next day Rick came into the living room to find Laurie on the phone, a pleased look on her face.

"That's great…Rick is picking up Barnabas and Quentin from the airport then, but I'm sure I can come get him….oh, I don't think so…" she said into the phone, then squealed with surprise when Rick put his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Yes, that's your son-in-law…hang on."

Laurie turned in his arms and kissed him back, then handed him the phone.

"Morning, Dad."

"Good morning, Rick, I see things don't change around there.." Oscar Goldman teased, as Rick grinned and sat down next to his wife.

"Nope, she's still easy to surprise, Dad. I take it Rob's being released by Doc…"

"Yes, and he wants to come to dinner, he says he can drive but Doc says no…" Oscar added. The older Simon laughed.

"Rob's okay…Laurie can pick him up, he won't get anything past her."

"Then your mother and I will be there around 4…Rudy's driving in with A.J. and Linda and the kids about then too. Can we bring anything?"

"Just Mom's fish sauce and lemon bars for you-know-who." Rick winked at his wife, who draped an arm around him and laid her head against his shoulder.

"Already made and in the fridge." Oscar chuckled. "I'll let you two get back to getting things together."

"Thanks, Dad…see you later." Rick said goodbye then hung up the phone. Leaning down, he kissed Laurie's cheek and murmured, "Want to get back to getting things together?"

"Thought you'd never ask." She giggled, putting her arms around his neck.

Things went so smoothly in preparing rooms for Barnabas and Quentin that Rick had Laurie leave early to pick up Rob from the hospital. As he cleaned out the back seat of the truck, he was surprised by a familiar horn and looked up to see Robbie and Ramona pull into the parking area.

"Hey, son…you guys are early!" he grinned, as his grandchildren spilled out of the police cruiser.

"Jose and Andy kicked me out, said you and Mom might need help corralling Dad from doing too much…" Robbie chuckled as he helped Ramona bring in a couple of baskets.

"Oh, good…cause your mother's gone to get Rob now. I'm going to pick up your cousins now….so help yourself to stuff…" Rick said, embracing Andy, Lala and Davie as they went past him.

"We will, Pop…drive careful…" Robbie waved as he climbed into his truck and drove off.

Even with heavy traffic, Rick drove up to the airport terminal just as the two Collins stepped out of the building. It was with a pang of sadness that he noticed Barnabas's hair had gone completely gray, whereas Quentin's face was finally showing lines and wrinkles befitting his age. He was glad to see the vigor with which the younger Collins carried himself, though, along with shouldering both his and Barnabas's suitcases. Pulling up next to them, Rick called out, "Need a lift?"

"'bout time…cousin!" Quentin needled him as he parked then hopped out and shook hands. Barnabas gave him a tentative hug, then sighed with relief as Rick ushered them into the truck cab.

"I'd forgotten how much effort it is to travel these days. I didn't remember how large the airport has grown."

"No more small town atmosphere, Barnabas….Phoenix is a big city now….how was the flight, Quentin?" Rick asked as they drove towards the highway.

"Bumpy, and I agree with Barnabas….travel is no fun any more.. But….we had to come, something is terribly wrong and with what you and Laurie told us…."

Just then Rick's watch beeped, and he saw it was Robbie's frequency.

"Sorry, it's Robbie…I forgot he and Ramona got to the ranch early…Hey, son, what's up?" he said, then paled at his shaky voice.

"Pop, are you on your way home? There's been an accident….Mom's hurt."


	4. Chapter 4

"What? Say again, Robbie-what happened?" Rick scarcely heard the sharp intake of breath from the back seat.

"Mom's leg was hurt…somehow her jeep rolled back toward her when she was getting Rob's stuff. Rob yelled for her to move, and she managed to jump out of the way, but she fell, and I think she sprained her left ankle. Mom doesn't want to go to the hospital, but we've got her in bed with ice and Uncle Rudy's on the way." Robbie explained.

Instantly Barnabas told him sternly, "Have everyone get into the house, Rick….and ask him to stay with Laurie…."

"Robbie, did you hear Barnabas?" Rick asked, then was relieved to hear his son reply, "Yes, Pop…I think the kids are all in, and I'll sit with Mom."

"Good, we'll be there in about 15…be careful, son." He told him. Ending his transmission, Rick swore under his breath as Quentin growled, "I was afraid of this..Blair has found a way to exist…but how?"

"He's never been able to survive a defeat then rise from the same place before.." Barnabas remarked gravely. "Hopefully we can find the answer in one of Kasey's stories…"

"Yeah, Laurie once told me you..uh…you and Grandmother Kasey worked together to defeat Blair in the caverns under the hospital…you think this has something to do with it?" Rick asked, turning onto Scott Road.

"I'm afraid so, because the dream I had showed Blair rising from beneath the altar in that room he was buried in. I couldn't move or make a sound as I watched him approach someone on the marble slab. Suddenly there was a bright light, then I was horrified to see Laurie chained to the altar, then Blair…only his face showed, then it changed. I didn't recognize his new face, but it was familiar in some way." Barnabas said.

As Rick pulled into the parking area of the ranch, he saw Ramona watching from the front door of the ranch house, and instantly he "called" to his wife.

"Darlin'….I'm home…are you all right?"

A strong feeling of relief filled him, as she responded, "I'm okay, darling".

"I love you, sweetheart.. I'm here…"

Within minutes the Collins men were unloaded and welcomed into the house, while Rick parked the car then followed them in.

"Pop!" Ramona came forward and hugged him, then shyly greeted Barnabas and Quentin as Rick headed for the bedroom. Rudy opened the door to him, saying, "Missy's all right, son…"

"Thanks, Rudy.." he managed, then saw Laurie, propped up in bed, her left ankle wrapped in an ice pack. Robbie was sitting with her on one side, with Robin on the other, and all three looked up at his voice.

"Rick…" Laurie smiled up at him as he embraced their children, then Robin made way for Rick to sit on the bed and gather Laurie into his arms.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" he asked, anger replacing the fear inside him. She rested her head against his shoulder as she told him, "I know I set the parking brake, love…I had just let Rob out, then I parked in my spot and got out to unload his bag for him. I had my back to the jeep when he yelled for me to "look out!" I turned to see my car rolling back at me, and I had to jump out of the way. I guess I landed wrong, cause my leg gave way and the next thing I know I'm on the ground."

"She's lucky, Rick…just a sprained ankle and some bruises on her knee and leg." Rudy interrupted her. "I don't want Missy up today, Rick… I think a couple of days rest will help you heal faster. And no …." He wagged his finger as Laurie started to protest, "Let the kids take care of things."

"Thank you, Rudy…..hear that, Darlin'" Rick laughed when Laurie pretended to pout.

"Everyone's a critic…all right, Rudy.." she sighed. Just then Barnabas and Quentin appeared in the doorway, and she brightened up.

"You're here!"

"I'll let you guys talk.." Rick got up and meeting Quentin's eyes, nodded at the suspicion in them. At that moment Jack's barking got his attention, and he grinned.

Going into the living room, he was startled to find the little terrier growling at a puzzled Rob, who had sat down in Rick's chair.

"Jack! What's your problem, buddy? Rob can sit in my chair." Rick told Jack, then plopped onto the sofa and welcomed him into his lap.

"I think someone wants attention…" Rob told him solemnly, then gave a faint smile with Robbie said, "yeah, he doesn't like it when Mom's not in here….he knows she's a soft touch."

In a few minutes both Barnabas and Quentin returned, just as Robin brought in a tray of drinks.

"Ah….this looks good…thanks, Robin.." Quentin accepted a glass of her signature tropical lemonade, then laughed as Jack left Rick's lap to sit next to him.

"Little guy, you sure remind me of Mike…same disposition…" he remarked, then listened as Andy then Lala told of his exploits. While the teenagers entertained their guests, Rick wandered into the kitchen, finding Ramona putting the finishing touches on a plate of appetizers.

"Just in time, Pop….let me know what you think…" she smiled, handing her father-in-law a flauta. Taking a bite, Rick was impressed by the mixture of flavors, and said so.

"Oh, I'm glad it turned out…Robin uses corn tortillas, but Uncle Rudy said to cut back on so much corn in our diets, so I tried baking them using flour…and Robin's guacamole."

"Mmmm, let me see, I think I have to make sure I like it…" he teased, taking another one.

"Pop! You'll spoil your dinner, although I don't blame you.." Robin came back into the kitchen and pretended to yank the platter of flautas from under his hand.

"These are good, honey….have I said lately how much I like having two cooks in the family?" Rick chuckled, then snagged a couple of the hot treats to take to Laurie.

"Oh, here…if that's for Mom…" Ramona added a scoop of guacamole and some chips to the plate, and Rick carefully took it into his wife.

After "helping" Laurie with her snacks, Rick carried her into the living room as the rest of the family arrived for dinner.

"Honey, what happened to your leg?" was Oscar's first words as he entered the ranch house, and soon Laurie was occupied explaining her accident, leaving Rick free to slip into his office with Barnabas and Quentin.

"I don't buy Laurie's brakes "suddenly" going out, Rick." Quentin said, as soon as Rick closed the door.

"Neither do I; thank God Rob was able to warn her…" Rick answered, trying not to picture what the outcome could have been. "But how could that monster come back to life?"

"It could be one of several ways….but I'm hesitant to rely on any one of them…at least until I look at one of Kasey's journals…does Laurie have them all here?" Barnabas asked gravely. Rick nodded.

"All the originals are in a fireproof box in our closet, there was a break in a year or so ago at the Cultural Center, so after that we thought it would be better to keep them here and just have copies in the museum there."

"Good, because memories of my days here are not good, and Quentin…well, " the older Collins hesitated, only for Quentin to finish his words.

"I was under the influence of Blair at that time, Barnabas helped me break free back in Collinswood, but at a cost… "

A sudden knock on the door interrupted them, startling the three men.

"Come in.." Rick responded, then sighed with relief when he saw who was at the door.

"Boy, am I glad to see you."

"I hoped to meet your cousins the next time they came." Father Nick stood in the doorway. Rick introduced the Collins cousins, then filled him in on what had happened.

"I was afraid it wasn't just an accident, especially with ….well, I think I know him pretty well, but something's wrong with Rob." Father said at last, getting a nod from both Quentin and Barnabas.

"You are right, Father….I've only met him a few times, but there's a worry about your friend…." Barnabas concurred, as Quentin agreed.

"Like he knows something."

"Well, we'll have to find out what it is after dinner, I hear a mischief maker.." Rick snickered as he went to the door, then pulled it open, revealing Melly, A.J.'s youngest.

"Uncle Rick! How did you know I was there!" she giggled, and he shook his head.

"Little bird told me, now you go ahead and let your auntie know we're ready to eat."

The presence of their grandchildren and nieces and nephews helped lighten the spirits of the adults at dinner. When Cecilia and Father Nick told a few stories of the Simon brothers and their antics growing up, the laughter was so loud it took a few moments for anyone to hear the gate buzzer at the front door.

"I'll get it, Pop.." Robbie left his second helping of fry bread and carne asada to peer out the front window.

"It's Ron and Abby, and Joey….they did get back.." he announced, and promptly Robin got up to make up 3 plates while Rick undid another leaf to expand the dining room table.

As their friends came into the house, Laurie glanced at a quiet Chief Rob, and was surprised at the malevolent expression on his face.

"Rob, are you okay? Would you like to lay down for a while?" she asked, worried, then was confused by his sudden change of mood.

"I'm alright, Light…." He said impatiently, then simmered down when Robbie turned and shook his head.

"Dad….calm down…Mom just wants to see if your head hurts."

"Sorry, son…..just not used to being waited on…..I'm sorry, Light….don't mind me.." Rob said sheepishly. Relieved, Laurie told him that it was okay. For a few minutes he was fine, then the next statement out of his mouth was a surprise.

"So, Quentin….did anyone ever tell you how wolves are a powerful symbol in our culture.." Rob casually asked the older man.

At that Rick turned, a prickly feeling in the back of his neck. If he didn't know better, he'd swear his friend was baiting Quentin. A quick glance at Laurie's face told him she was shocked at the tone of Rob's voice, but his face was pleasant enough.

"Yes, I believe I've heard about the part "brother wolf" plays in many tales of the people." Quentin replied, his expression guarded. Immediately Rick opened his mouth to interrupt, only for his wife to do the honors.

"And I believe Grandmother Kasey talked about how she and Rainbird wanted to "adopt" a wolf cub they found near Silver Rock…I've always thought about writing that story.."

Laurie said conversationally. Barnabas smiled at her when she added, "The only reason I didn't do it before is I was afraid some child might take it to heart and try to befriend a cub."

"Not a good idea, my dear…" Barnabas nodded, as Quentin grinned. "I can just see it, cousin.."Famous author inspires impressionable kid to bring wolf home, lawsuit to follow!"

Amid the laughter that followed, Rick saw Rob frown, then that look of puzzlement come over him again.

"Rob, you okay?" he asked quietly. The tribal chief sighed.

"I've got another one of those headaches, Rick….I hate to eat and run, but I'd better go lay down."

"Sure you don't want me to drive you home, Dad?" Robbie spoke up, and hastily Rob nodded his head.

"Yes, thank you, Robbie…..it's not that bad…I'll feel better tomorrow." He replied anxiously, then said a quick goodbye as Robbie grabbed his keys and headed out.

As soon as he had closed his door, Robin frowned. "Pop, is it me or did Rob seem a little…off?"

Rick thought about it a moment, then nodded.

"I think something's bothering him, but he's so stubborn. I'm just glad he's going home to get some rest."

"Well, I'll stop by and check on him tomorrow." She decided, as Laurie smiled.

"That's my sweet…while we're waiting for your brother to come back, why don't I tell you a story…"

At that Barnabas imperceptibly shook his head, and Laurie amended her suggestion to say, "About how Kasey's Uncle Arty saved her from marrying a crook…."

"Oh, Mama…that would be great…." Robin beamed, then quickly all but the oldest teenagers got closer to Laurie. Rick got up and draped a blanket over her shoulders, as she pulled out one of Kasey's journals.

While his wife told the story of Kasey having to climb onto a ledge at her mother's estate in Lexington to keep from being forced into marriage, Rick poured over the oldest of Kasey's journals. At last he came to the entry he needed, and called his brother over.

"A.J…look".

The younger Simon peered over his shoulder, then murmured, "There it is….how did we miss the location when we looked at the Elders map, though?"

"I don't know, but as soon as the kids are in bed…." Rick replied, then perked up his ears as Laurie told of the ultimatum Kasey's mother presented her with.

"You can just stay out there all night for all I care…either you marry Clifford Douglas, or you are on your own."

_I stared back at the angry face of my mother, and realized she had never loved me. With my Uncle Bob far away in Arizona, my only hope was Uncle Arty…but would it be too late?_

"_I guess you've made your choice, Mother." I replied with a shaking voice. "I can't believe you would choose money and Douglas's name over what I want."_

"_What you want is nothing….just like your father…." She sneered, then backed away from the window and slammed it shut. I heard the snick of the lock, and took a deep breath. I was trapped out on the balcony, with no way into the house. I couldn't even climb down as there were no handholds or drainpipes to hold onto._

_For hours I huddled into my thin jacket, praying my hastily written letter would find its way into my uncle's hands. As the moon rose, a chill wind came up, and I knew I would freeze unless I found a way down. I contemplated attempting to break the window, but I had nothing strong enough to wield against the leaded glass._

_Suddenly I spotted my one chance in out of the elements; a nearby branch from the oak tree overlooking my window. I would literally have to jump and grab the tree limb in one motion, but the bitter wind was numbing me to the bone._

_Clambering onto the balcony railing, I balanced myself on the thin metal, then leapt forwards, grabbing the branch with both hands then trying to swing my body into the tree._

_Just as my feet touched the tree trunk, the sound of a horse's hoofs echoed in the distance. Glancing down the avenue, I saw a familiar figure on horseback, and I forgot my perilous situation._

"_Uncle Arty!" I called out, then froze as an ominous crack sounded. I let out a scream as the tree branch broke loose and I started to tumble to the ground…_

_  
As I hit first a lower branch, then the top of the hedge that surrounded the house, I heard him shout "Kasey!". Crashing into the hedge, strong arms caught me, preventing me from striking the ground. Somehow he had ridden right up to the bottom of the tree, then got off his horse just in time._

"_Uncle Arty! " I cried out, wincing as he lowered me onto the sodden grass._

"_Kasey, what happened? I got your note, your mother was going to force you to marry some swindler?" His normally placid face flushed with anger as I explained what my mother had done._

"_I'm so sorry, honey…I should have come sooner…" he said finally, as he picked me up, then placed me on his mount and headed away from what used to be my home. _

_It was now only a place I once lived. _

"_I'm going to get you to a doctor…then I'm going to make sure your mother pays for what she's done…"_

_  
"It's okay, Uncle Arty….leave her be. I need to get away from her…I don't want to ever speak to her again…." I told him. _

"_You'll have no problem with that…" he managed a smile. I knew then I was safe, and although he would disappear again and again from my life for long periods of time, I cherished the knowledge that at least he would always be there to protect me._

"Oh, Grandma…poor Kasey….:" Lala wiped her eyes as Katie and Davie sniffed. Seeing the children's sadness, Jack sat up and barked, breaking them up as Robin said,

"I don't think Jacky liked that story….but at least Grandmother Kasey had her Uncle…."

"Yes she did, and he's the reason she got to go to college and come out West." Laurie sought to cheer up her grandchildren. "Now….who wants Robin's Sundae Cookies?"

"Me!" Rick shot his hand up, and she giggled as he put down the journal and scooping her up, sat her in his lap.

"All right, Pop….I'll get you and Mom one….come on, kids…" Robin grinned at her parents as she led the eager children into the kitchen.

"Sneaky Rick…." Laurie teased, then laughed as Oscar added, "Gets it from his mother, I bet.."

"Just for that, why don't you help Robin with dessert…." Cecilia pretended to be cross at him, then smiled as he dropped a kiss on her cheek and headed for the kitchen.

"Darling, what did you find?" Laurie asked later, as the party dispersed and they were left alone with Barnabas, Quentin, A.J., Linda, Oscar and Rudy.

"A.J. found the story about the coven….." Rick explained, handing the journal entry to his wife. Everyone got comfortable as Father Nick came in from the kitchen, having insisted on helping clean up.

Scanning it quickly, Laurie shuddered as she found Kasey's story of the return of Barnabas Collins, and the reaction of Gene Adams when he found out he was back.

"Oh, Grandfather Gene was not happy….even when Kasey told him Barnabas had changed…." Laurie said, skimming the passages.

"What did he say, Sis?" Linda asked, and Rick put his arm around Laurie as she read it aloud.

"_When I came back from the old manse that evening, Gene was waiting in the office, his lips tight with disapproval. I knew that look; he was angry but trying to control his temper to hear me out. My heart melted, but I had to explain my decision to meet with Barnabas._

"_Gene, please sit down." I asked, then took the chair opposite of his._

"_I need to tell you why I spoke with Barnabas Collins…and his cousin Quentin." I began._


	5. Chapter 5

"_His cousin? Is he a vampire too?" Gene said, his tone brusque._

"_No, Gene, Quentin is not a vampire, he has a different kind of curse. He came from Maine to Silver Rock to hunt for an ancient relic. They are both afraid a group of devil worshipers will try to use it to destroy the town….and start their own seat of power." I told him. Gene's face became puzzled._

"_Wait a minute, Collins and his cousin are here to help stop these people? How do you know he's telling the truth?"_

_Now was the hardest part, convincing Gene of their intentions._

"_I do believe him, Barnabas has no cause to lie to me, because I know his secret. Plus Miss Phyllis says he and Quentin helped save those saloon girls from the outlaws who busted up the saloon last night. I doubt that either of them would be such good Samaritans if they intended harm against us."_

_At first I thought Gene was going to ignore my words, then he grudgingly said, "All right, Kasey, Collins can rely on me to help…."_

"_Thank you, Gene!" I didn't care that we were in plain sight, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him._

"Heh, heh….sounds like a guy I'd like!" Rick teased to lighten the atmosphere. Laurie turned her head and kissed his cheek.

"Just like the guy I love…." She whispered, then a snicker from A.J. made her blush.

"All right, little brother….see if I don't rag you next time you and Linny …" she began, then Linda held up her hands, laughing.

"Truce, Sis!"

"All right, honey, what happened next?" Father Nick asked. Instantly Rick sobered as Laurie turned the page.

"_Gene didn't protest my display of affection, he simply returned my kiss, then held me as he said, gravely, "Kasey, what worries me is who these devil worshipers might be? They could be anyone in town…we have so many newcomers, veterans, and immigrants.."_

"_I asked Barnabas who he thought they could be, and he only had one clue….whoever the head of the group is, he recently came from Maine, and he would wear a very distinctive ring…" I explained, reluctant to leave his sheltering arms._

_A heavy step on the walkway in front of the office alerted us to a visitor, and Gene released me to enter the outer room._

"_Mr. Miller, what can I do for you?"_

I heard Gene's polite tone, and remembered my husband had had a run-in with the new innkeeper. He had refused lodging to some of the Buffalo Soldiers reporting to the fort, and both Jonathan and Gene had forced him to change his mind, and policy.

"_Sheriff, I was wondering who those two gentlemen were who moved into the Butler place…seems to me I've seen them before.", the pompous man said as I came out of the back room. Seeing me, Miller nodded and smiled at me, but his eyes remained cold, and reminded me of a snake oil salesman._

"_I believe they are the heirs to the old Collins place…unfortunately the home burned down several years ago, but they do own the land." Gene patiently explained._

"_Well, I hope you check their story out….can't be too careful these days.." Miller added, then his double chin quivered as Gene told him, "I certainly did, both of them come with glowing recommendations from their bank. I believe the Collins have come to invest in the area. Was there anything else, sir?"_

"_Uh, no Sheriff…thanks for your time." The older man said, then practically ran down the alley to the main street._

"_That was odd." I remarked as Gene peered out the window. He turned around and nodded._

"_Considering what Barnabas told you….I think you should warn him to be careful of that Miller."_

"I will, thank you Gene." I went to get my jacket, then he grabbed my arm suddenly.

"_Kasey, what was that Collins said, about a distinctive ring?"_

_I frowned, trying to remember Barnabas's words._

"_That their leader would be have come from Maine, and wear a distinctive ring…"_

"_Well, that might just answer why Miller's so interested in Barnabas and Quentin, he was wearing a very heavy gold ring, with a big black insignia of some kind."_

_A shiver ran up my back, then shouts from the street caught our attention and both Gene and I ran out of the office, to see a plume of smoke coming from down the street._

"_Gene…Mrs. Kasey…the Collins place…it's on fire!" _

_I gasped as Deputy Pat raced up to us, then Gene and I took off after him as he grabbed a bucket from next to the horse trough. By the time we got to the end of the block, I saw white smoke coming from the front window of the stately home, then Quentin Collins exiting the front door. Holding on to his arm and coughing was a disheveled Barnabas Collins, and immediately I called to Pat, "Call Doc, tell him…."_

_Suddenly I remembered what Doc could find out, and added, "Tell him to bring some salve for burns…"_

"_Thanks, Sheriff, Mrs. Adams.." Quentin smiled at me as Gene helped him lower Barnabas to a seat on the undamaged porch. I saw Gene's shoulders twitch, and I realized I'd have to alleviate my husband's distrust of the younger Collins._

"_Yes, thank you for getting the alarm out so quickly…" Barnabas told us, then assured Quentin, "I'm alright, but the fire….."_

"Let me go in and see how much damage the smoke has done…." Gene broke in, then asked me to stay and keep the curious onlookers away from the house. A few moments passed, then the three men returned to me, a serious look on their faces.

_"What is it?" I asked._

_"We found the remnants of a broken bottle on the floor in the front parlor, and the smell of kerosene is still in the air." Gene explained, directing Deputy Pat and a couple of men from the fire brigade to board up the front window._

_"Someone tried to kill us both….if I hadn't been down in the basement with Frederic and Quentin…" Barnabas said, grimly._

_"Wait a minute….where is Loomis?" I asked, as Gene got a suspicious look on his face._

_Immediately I peered past the two Collins's and spotted the cellar doors, then heard a faint pounding._

_"He's down there…" I yelled, then ran past the men to the side of the house, just in time to hear a faint "Let me out of here!"_

_"Stand back, Loomis!" I called, then shot out the padlocked latch. Immediately the force of the bullet forced one of the doors to fly open, and out rushed a coughing and choking Fred Loomis. Quentin rushed to his side, then helped him to sit on the steps of the house._

_"Fred….what happened? Did you see who threw the firebomb?" He asked, and the thin little man shook his head._

_"No….I was looking for some potatoes, you know, for supper, when I saw the smoke, and I heard you yell to get out. Someone ran into me and knocked me down, then they slammed the cellar door closed and I couldn't open it."_

_"Thank God you heard him calling, Mrs. Kasey…" Deputy Pat said, and Loomis stopped coughing long enough to nod his agreement._

_"Yeah, thank you, Ma'am….I thought I was a goner…"_

_"You're welcome, Loomis, now why don't the three of you go to Miss Phyllis' place for the night.." I suggested, and Gene agreed._

_"Yes, there's no way you can stay here tonight.."_

_"Much obliged, Sheriff, Ma'am." Barnabas agreed, careful to not call me by my first name in front of the nosy onlookers._

_As the crowd dispersed, Quentin and Barnabas re-entered the home, then emerged with a small overnight bag each._

_"Come by in the morning and I have you sign the crime report." Gene told them, then we said good night and returned to the office._

_As we re-entered the office area, I saw something black on my desk, then realized with horror it was a dead crow._

_"Kasey, what the…don't touch it!" Gene warned, then took the poker from the fireplace and lifted the dead bird._

_Underneath, stained with blood, was a single note, written in black ink._

_"**Don't interfere with us, or die!"**_


	6. Chapter 6

"That's horrible…." Linda shuddered, and A.J. put an arm around her as Barnabas nodded, a far away look in his eyes.

"It was meant to frighten Kasey and her husband…make sure that if something happened to us they wouldn't question the circumstances. The use of a dead bird is a death warning, thankfully for us.." Barnabas paused and glanced at Quentin, who gave a wry smile to Laurie.

"Even though I think Adams had misgivings…he and Kasey backed us up. When I found out the whereabouts of the I Ching stone…"

"I Ching stone?" Oscar looked alarmed. "Is that anything like the I Ching wands used for time travel?"

"Yes, I should have remembered you spoke with Julia and Professor Stokes, when he wrote his last book." Barnabas smiled, and Laurie turned to her adopted father.

"I didn't know you knew about that."

Oscar reached over and stroked her hair. "I made it my business to know your family, honey. That's why I stopped protesting your visits to Collinwood. Once I was sure Barnabas was cured, I knew you needed to be with people who cared about you."

"Oh, Dad..I was.." Laurie gave him a hug, as Rick surreptiously wiped his eyes.

"So what was the I Ching stone?" Rudy asked, clearing his throat.

"A small onyx wheel, with ancient markings on it. It was said if you held the stone and sacrificed your mortal enemy in it's presence, you would control the past and present of the place you were in." Quentin continued. "What I didn't know was that the clue that led me to the stone was a trap. Kasey had told me about Lost Valley, and when I thought I "found" a map to the caves there, I foolishly followed the directions and was captured by members of the coven, namely Innkeeper Miller and his desk clerk. If Adams hadn't thought it suspicious that the two of them followed me when I left to locate the relic, well.."

"But that's what Kasey says, Gene was wary about those two, and when he saw them go after you, that's when he followed them, following you…" Laurie explained. "Kasey was upset that he told her to stay behind, so that's when she went to find Barnabas. It took some fast talking, but Fred Loomis finally let her in to wait for you to wake up."

_"It was dark in the basement, with only the two candles next to his coffin. I shivered, knowing I would see Barnabas rise in a few minutes, and I hoped he would not desire blood when he awakened. I was relieved, nonetheless, when the coffin lid opened, and Barnabas climbed out of his resting place._

"_Mrs. Adams, what are you doing here?" he asked, warily._

_"Barnabas, Quentin found a clue to where the I Ching stone is hidden. He left town this morning to find it, but that Miller and his clerk followed him, and so did Gene. I'm afraid they're in danger!"_

_At once he became concerned. "I told Quentin to wait until tonight…I'm afraid his finding that clue was a trap. Has Adams come back yet?"_

_"No, Barnabas, and I'm worried…I thought I saw a stranger hovering around outside.." I began, then Fred Loomis appeared at the basement entrance._

_"Mrs. Kasey, Barnabas…Some guy just dropped off a note for you…."_

_"Give it to me…" I watched as Barnabas accepted the note, then saw his face darken as he read it._

_"Thank you, Fred….. I began, only to see a despairing look come across Barnabas's face._

"_What is it, what's happened?"_

"_It's from an old enemy of ours….he has Quentin and is demanding I come to meet him, or else." Barnabas told me._

"_Who is it, Barnabas? Does he say anything about Gene?" I asked. Collins shook his head._

"_No…so hopefully the sheriff has avoided capture…"_

"_All right, let me get Pat and Andy…." I began, only for Barnabas to shake his head._

"_No…we'll never get to him in time…I must go alone…I'll make sure Sheriff Adams is safe." _

_His matter of fact tone made my blood boil; how dare he be so cavalier with my husband's life._

"_You can do whatever you want, to save your cousin's life, I'm going to find Gene." I told him angrily, then turned and went up the basement steps._

_Behind me I heard him call, "Kasey!" I ignored him, then he did it again, only in a different way._

"_Kasey….come to me.."_

_I paused in the doorway, momentarily caught by his mesmerizing voice. Then I remembered another voice, one that I loved._

_"**Honey, please. Whatever he did to you, whatever he threatened to do…I'll protect you. I love you, Kasey." **_

_Instantly I whirled to stare down at him, his face frozen in the candlelight._

"_I'll never obey you, never! You pretended to need my help to what…make me your slave? Forget it! I'm going to find my husband, and your cousin if it's the last thing I do!" I yelled, then ran out of the house to get Lightening. As I untied her from the hitching post, I heard Loomis call, "wait, Mrs. Kasey!"_

_Fuming, I got on my horse, then turned to see the thin little man run up to me._

"_He didn't mean it, Mrs. Kasey….he's just desperate…he said to head to Lost Valley on the north side, he'll enter from the south….and whatever you do, carry this…"_

He handed me a strangely familiar crucifix, then I remembered….

**_Abruptly he let out a howl, then let me go, as Gene shoved a crucifix in his face. Instantly he backed away, then Gene knocked him down, sending the big man crashing onto the floor._**

**_Before Barnabas could get to his feet, Gene went towards him, slugging him, then shoving Collins into his coffin. Slamming down the lid, he jammed the crucifix into the lock, imprisoning him._**

_"**Gene, you did it!" I let out a deep breath, then fought back tears as Gene untied me, then picked me up and kissed me.**_

_"**We did it, sweetheart. Now I'm going to get you out of here, then I'll be back to finish him once and for all!" Gene told me.**_

_"**No, please leave. He'll never harm you again!" Fred Loomis stood at the top of the basement stairs. **_

**_Gene shook his head. "Loomis, he's a threat, he doesn't deserve life after what he's done!"_**

_"**He can't ever get out of that coffin as long as the cross is holding it closed, I swear. Let me take him back to Maine, I promise he'll never be back." The young man pleaded.**_

_"What happened, Fred….why did you let him out?" I said, slowly. Loomis dropped his head in shame._

_"Some guys were going to rob me on the train, and I guess Barnabas heard them…he told me to pull the cross out of the lock…and he saved my life. Afterwards, " he shrugged, "He said, "You saved my life, I saved yours…if you want to leave, I won't stop you… But I couldn't, Mrs. Kasey…he's so sad….and he knows he's cursed until he finds a cure. That's what he and Quentin are trying to do…and if this Blair wins…"_

_"Blair?" I questioned, horrified. William Blair was the new minister at the church…recently transferred from…_

"From Maine.." Oscar finished grimly. Barnabas sighed, his face lined with pain.

"Yes, he had been masquerading as a clergyman as he tried to locate the stone, and only by chance did I find out his identity. Laurie…" he turned to her, "I'm not proud of how I acted with your grandmother….I was desperate then, and desperate when I first met you. Fortunately Julia was able to get past all that and effect a cure, but still…"

"I was able to get past your curse too, Barnabas.." Laurie smiled and took his hand. "You were helpless under that curse, and yet you still managed to break its hold, not once but twice. You're my family, and you're always going to be family."

Rick watched her with tears in his eyes as the older man squeezed her hand. "Thank you, my dear. No one is ever going to hurt you or anyone in our family again. Now, what did Kasey write next?"

"Here darlin'…" Rick refilled a glass of tea for her, then took the journal in his hand and held it up for her. She leaned against him, "Thank you, love. Let me see…"

_"No…oh, no… Fred…Gene won't have a clue about him…I have to get to him. Grab a horse and follow me to Lost Valley, I'll leave a mark at the entrance to the caverns…hurry!"_

_Not waiting to see if he followed, I galloped towards the sheriff's office, where I alerted Deputy Pat about the "fake" minister, and the possibility he was trying to kill the two "wealthy" Collins's._

_"I 'll come after you as soon as I can, Mrs. Kasey..", he promised earnestly, then I rode out of town. Within a few minutes I was on the trail past our ranch, the cold moonlight illuminating every inch of the road, then I rode past the secret passageway down in to the valley. I turned to enter the canyons on the north side, and as I approached the twisting, turning path down, I heard Champion whinnying, and I stopped._

_"Champ! Where are you? Where's Gene!" I called, then heard him letting out a frightened noise from down below. Quickly I dismounted, tying Lightning's reins to a tree, then climbed down the trail to the canyon floor. There I saw a frightening sight…Gene lay on the ground, unconscious, next to Champ._

"_Gene!" I screamed, forgetting to be cautious. I dropped to my knees next to him, seeing a thin trickle of dried blood on his temple. Pulling a canteen of water from my pocket, I dripped a little through his lips, and was relieved to see them part to receive the liquid._

"_Gene, wake up…oh please…" I begged, then almost cried when his eyes flickered open._

"_Ka..Kasey.." he mumbled, then he gasped, "Look out!"_

_Half turning, I caught sight of a familiar face and an upraised club. Instantly I pulled my gun and got off a shot, then rolled and came to my feet, face to face with Deputy Andy._

"_What the…are you crazy?" I said in disbelief. He shook his head, the moonlight shining eerily on his sandy-colored hair. He clutched his arm in pain, but his eyes looked glazed, almost as if he was hypnotized. Slowly he raised his bleeding arm, holding his own gun level with mine._

"_No, ma'am…..just doing my job. Put your gun down, and I won't hurt you…or the sheriff."_

_Immediately I knew his mind was not his own..and I conceived of a plan to distract him._

"_Of course you won't, Andy…because you are his deputy, aren't you." I murmured in a low tone. He stared at me as I continued, "You need to watch over Sheriff Adams, until Pat comes, do you understand?"_

"_Yes, ma'am…I'll take care of the…oh, my God.."_

Suddenly he shook his head, as if waking up, then glanced around the canyon as if seeing it for the first time.

Knowing I was wasting valuable time, I grasped his good arm. "Listen, Andy…listen. You've been under the power of a evil man…that Minister Blair is a fake..a hypnotist. I need you to get the sheriff to safety, then bring me some help…otherwise.." I stopped to remember what I'd told Pat.

"_He's going to kill Mr. Collins…I heard him say it was to take over the town.." Andy explained, running his hand confusedly through his hair._

"_Thanks, Andy…now stay with Gene, I'm going to take care of that crook once and for all." I said, then spotted the opening of the Elders caverns._

"_When Pat and the others come, tell them I've gone into the caves and to follow my trail…" I instructed._

_Afraid to stop for even a moment to check on Gene, I rushed into the cave, focusing on the anger I felt for the assault on my husband. Behind me I thought I heard him call my name, but I was too intent on getting to Blair before he killed Quentin._

_Taking a lit torch off the cave wall, I held it up as I reached a dark passage, then saw which way the flames flickered. Picking up a piece of stone off the ground, I marked an "X" which showed up white in the glow of the torch. As I turned into the new pathway, I heard a strange chanting, and quickened my steps. Every few turns I marked another "X", until I heard the voices stop. Up ahead I saw a light, and I made my way towards it through another winding passage. Just as I reached what looked like an large room, something scraped behind me, then an arm wrapped around me while a hand slammed against my mouth._

"_Bring her forward!" The sinister voice of Rev. Blair sounded ahead, and I was dragged through the opening into a large room. I spotted Mr. Miller, the pharmacist John Horn, and the minister's assistant, a corpulent man who kept glancing around nervously. In front of me was a table of some kind, with Quentin Collins stretched out on it. His wrists were tied to a metal ring above his head, and he glanced at me, his eyes wide with fear._

_Fury gave me strength, as I let myself sag against the man holding me, then I stomped on his foot, and drove my elbow into his ribs. As he yelped in pain, I freed my arms from his grasp, then as Miller reached for his weapon, I pulled out my gun and shot him._

"_No…you can't do that….you'll ruin everything!" he yelled, then stared as a red blotch appeared on his shirt. As the other men froze in disbelief, Blair pulled a knife, then held it to Quentin's throat. At that moment I spotted the thin, black disc in his other hand._

"_Touche, Mrs. Adams….but the time for games is over. This is the hour of my triumph, and I'll not let you or your nosy husband get in my way. Put your gun down, or he dies."_

"_No…Kasey…." Quentin protested, then winced as the knife came into contact with his neck. _

"_All right, Blair….." I pretended to give in, and slowly lowered my gun as the evil imposter lifted his knife from Quentin's throat. I met the younger Collins's eyes with my own, then nodded slightly, hoping he got the message. Seeing his eyes narrow, I knew he had spotted my back up._

"_I thought you'd see reason, ma'am…" Blair turned his sinister smile on me, then howled as I again raised my gun and shot at the black stone in his hand._

_A puff of smoke erupted from his fingers as the stone disintegrated, and Quentin seized the moment, jackknifing his legs into Blair's stomach. He went crashing with a loud noise into the rock wall, causing the three men with him to run heedlessly out of the cavern._

_I came forward and picked up Blair's knife, using it to cut Quentin free. He managed to slide off the stone table just as Barnabas entered the cave._

"_Quentin…are you all right?" he asked, as I held Blair at gunpoint. The younger Collins nodded his head gingerly._

"_Yes, sorry I didn't wait for you, Barnabas… I should have known not to put faith in such a convenient clue." He admitted. Suddenly Blair stuck his fingers into his jacket, then pulled out a small object and threw it on the floor. A cloud of smoke billowed into the air, and I lost sight of the two Collins. A hand grabbed my arm without warning, and I found myself being dragged coughing and choking down a dark corridor. I screamed, "Help!", only for my kidnapper to slap a hand over my mouth, smothering my cries._

"_Quietly, my dear….since I have lost one sacrifice, you shall take his place." He hissed in my ear. Futily I struggled in his iron grip as he pulled me along an endless tunnel, then came out into a dimly lit room, a pole with chains hanging from it in the center._

_Instantly he slammed me against the rough wood surface, knocking the wind out of me. Dazed, I fought for breath as he bound me to the pole with chains. He hit me as I tried to twist away from him, causing blood to drip from my cheek._

_  
"Let go of me!" I cried out, praying Barnabas or Gene could hear me. My hope for rescue faded as Blair grabbed my face and stuffed a knotted cloth into my mouth, then tied it behind my head. I could only make muffled sounds as an evil smile spread over his face. Stepping back, Blair pulled an ornate dagger from his belt. _

"_You may have destroyed the object of all power, Mrs. Adams….but sacrificing you will buy me another life to dedicate to the lord of evil!" he snarled. I watched him in frozen horror as he came towards me, my last coherent thoughts drifting to Gene, praying he would come in time._

"_Bam!"_

_Blair's eyes stared at me as he stumbled in place, then screamed in agony as he saw the end of the crucifix I had dropped in the cavern sticking out of his chest. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my husband and both Collins, Gene with his gun drawn and Barnabas helping hold upright his cousin._

"_Die, Blair! Go back to the hell you so richly deserve!" Barnabas intoned, and with a poof, the imposter disappeared._

"_Kasey….honey…" Gene came to me as I slumped against the pole. He managed to undo the gag from around my mouth, causing me to gasp for air._

"_Just breathe, sweetheart.." Gene soothed me as he unchained my arms and legs, then held me until everything stopped whirling around me. _

"_Gene….you're all right…Thank God, my love…I was afraid he'd killed you." I said, numbly, shivering as he started to guide me out of the cavern._

"_No, no honey.." he reassured me, holding me upright as we inched our way back to the entrance. As we emerged into the starlit night, I remembered Barnabas was with us._

"_Barnabas…is Quentin all right?" He nodded. "He's remaining behind to make sure every piece of the stone has been destroyed. All Blair would have to do is recover one shattered scrap, and he would come back to life."_

"That's it!"


	7. Chapter 7

Both Laurie and Rick nearly jumped as A.J. shouted. "What?" Rick asked, then the light dawned in his eyes.

"Darlin'….I think he's got it!"

"You mean…" Laurie grasped the meaning of Rick and A.J.'s exclamations. "It was the stone disc? If it was that powerful….:"

"Then Blair's spirit could have been revived when the caves were reopened." Barnabas finished. Quentin shook his head in resignation.

"Okay, we know the whys and wherefores….but who found the stone or its fragments?"

"I'm back!"

A familiar voice alerted them that Rob Gamez had returned. Smiling, he entered the living room, then plopped down in Rick's easy chair.

Laurie looked at her husband, then mouthed, "tell you later!"

"Rob? I thought you had a headache? Did you drive here?" She asked, concerned. Rob shook his head.

"My head stopped hurting, so I had Andy drive me back….after all, I think I can help with unearthing the secrets of that cavern…."

"Rob.." Oscar shook his head, then caught the high sign Rick gave him and was silent.

"Look, I'm fine…I just needed to lay down for a little while. Now what did you find out from Kasey's journal?" The glitter in Rob's eyes made Rick uneasy, then his reaction to Laurie's next words confirmed his suspicions.

"Oh, just that the Elders caves should remain closed, because of the evil that was defeated there. I agree with Grandmother Kasey; Rob. We should never have gone back in there…so I…"

"NO! She was wrong…and so are you!" Rob jumped to his feet, anger in his voice. Laurie found herself drawing back from him…the tone in his voice was so …eerily familiar as he continued.

"There is no evil in that cave, only secrets of power, secrets of the lives of our ancestors. I want to know them…and you can't be so afraid of the unknown as to stop it! Only the old and the weak, Light…would stand in the way of knowledge!"

At that Rick broke his silence. "Don't you dare insult my wife like that….of all the stupid things to say! If you weren't out of your head from that concussion, I'd …"

"Hold it, hold it, guys.." Now it was Rudy who tried to settle things down. He cast a wary look at Rob, as A.J. told him, "Calm down, Rob…Nobody's going to stand in the way of anything."

As the younger Simon's words sunk in, the tribal chief's demeanor changed.

"I'm…I'm sorry..I didn't mean anything by that…heck…I know if the cavern's buried, it would be impossible to open again…" Rob said, almost stuttering in his apology. He wearily rubbed his hand over his forehead as he added, "Rick, my head is just pounding, so please don't take anything I say seriously."

"Of course he doesn't, son….you just are trying to do too much, too fast. Come on, I'll drive you back home." Rudy offered. Rob shook his head.

"I'm too tired to go home, can I sack out here, Rick?"

A little voice inside him screamed "No!", but Rick saw the fear in his friend's eyes, and nodded.

"Course, pal…you can use Robbie's room."

"And I'll get you one of Rick's nightshirts, Rob." Laurie said, giving Rick a meaningful glance.

Within 30 minutes Rob was tucked into bed and Laurie was relieved to see him snoring away before the door was even closed. Limping down the hallway, she noticed Barnabas and Quentin were outside in the patio with Oscar, Rudy and Father Nick.

When she returned to the living room, Rick saw his wife was upset, and he opened his arms. "Come here, sweetheart."

"Oh, Rick…" she whispered, then went into his embrace. Crying, she said, "Something's very wrong with Rob…I'm afraid he's…oh, I don't want to say it; you won't believe it."

"Honey, it's alright, I'll believe it.." A.J. told her, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I've known the guy long enough….he's not himself. Come on, let's join the others so we don't disturb Rob."

Going outside, they found the two Collins men in disagreement with Oscar.

"No, Oscar, he's not." Barnabas was grim-faced, but paused in mid-sentence as Rick fished a Kleenex from his pocket and wiped Laurie's eyes.

"I'm okay." She sniffed, leaning against him, then took a deep breath.

"When I heard Rob's voice…" she started, only for Quentin to interrupt her.

"You heard Nicolas Blair, didn't you?" he finished. Laurie nodded.

"It must have happened when he was caught in the cave collapse; Rob didn't know that horrible spirit was in there…and Blair's so strong."

"But his demeanor…it keeps changing..could he be fighting Blair's influence?" Rick asked, and Quentin shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid Blair has possessed him totally, look how he reacted to Laurie's refusal to open the cavern again. We have to stop Blair while he's in a mortal body, it's our only chance. I'm sorry your friend has the one to be sacrificed to save us, Cousin." He turned to a shocked Laurie. "But it's the only way."

"No! He's not going to be sacrificed; he's still there!" She responded, her eyes snapping. "You heard him…he's fighting whatever Blair is forcing him to do…Rob is still there…and we need to help him!"

"I'm sorry, Laurie, but Quentin's right…Sheriff Gamez is only the host for Blair's evil…but it's the only way to destroy him before he can resurrect himself. If Blair finds enough of the I Ching stone to transport back in time and change the past, our families will be destroyed." Barnabas explained quietly.

"But what if we can stop Blair from totally taking over Rob….couldn't we prevent him from that…and drive him out before he kills Rob or is killed?" Rick asked, seeing the look on Laurie's face.

"Yes, we could…but we might have only one shot at it…." Barnabas admitted. Quentin shook his head, frustrated.

"I'd rather we end Blair now…then take our chances, Barnabas. Laurie…we can't afford to be sentimental here..we need to act!"

"NO!" Rick put an arm around Laurie, as they faced the others. "Laurie's right, we can stop that Blair from taking over Rob all together, then drive him back into Hell where he belongs."

Seeing that Quentin was adamant about Rob's fate, Laurie started to speak, only for Father Nick to hold up his hand.

"Honey, listen for a moment." He waited until she had subsided, then spoke.

"You are right, of course. We must give Rob his chance to be free, before he is destroyed. Barnabas, Quentin… "

Suddenly a crashing noise erupted from within the house, and Rick rushed inside to find the guest room door open, and Rob sprawled on the floor, a gun in his hand.

"No! I won't do it…you can't make me!" He was muttering to himself. At once Rick jumped forward and pulled the weapon out of Rob's hand. Startled, the tribal chief let out a yell, "No!", then another voice sounded in the room.

"You cannot win…he's mine…!" Leaning on A.J., Laurie made her way inside the bedroom. Hearing Nicolas Blair's voice, she fumbled in her pocket, then held up an object.

"No …we won't let you hurt him!" she shouted, thrusting the cross from her rosary into Rob's face. "Go, leave in the name of the Lord!"

He let out a cry of pain, then the same evil voice snarled "I'll be back….you can't stop me, and this time, I'll destroy you!" A fierce wind blew through the room, then Rob sat up, confused.

"What happened?"

From behind Rick, Barnabas appeared, a wry smile on his face.

"He may not remember, Rick…but we have to tell him. Help him to the bed."

Gingerly Rick took his friend's arm and guided him to sit on the guest room bed, as Laurie got him some water. Gradually Rob's color returned as Rick explained, "Remember the cave in at the caverns in Lost Valley?"

Rob nodded, then recognition appeared in his eyes. "I remember, I found something, a black stone, just a piece…then I heard a voice. Next thing I know the wall started to come in on me, and you came into the room and pulled me out."

"That's right, then we got you to the hospital." Rick encouraged, then Rob frowned.

"And something kept telling me there were secrets of the people in the cave, and I had to go back. A horrible voice…wouldn't let me alone, wouldn't even let me sleep. I remember coming here, then my head started to hurt and I went home. That's when…"

A pained look came over Rob's face, and he wearily rubbed his eyes. "My head started to hurt, then the voice said I had to come back here…secrets were being discussed and I had to come or else everyone I loved would die! I tried to stop the voice, but when I woke up, my gun was in my hand, and that voice said I had to kill all of you. I wouldn't do it!" Rob's voice started to rise, and Rick put his hand on his shoulder.

"We know you wouldn't, pal. You resisted Nicolas Blair, a very evil host….spirit…whatever. We stopped him, now we'll make sure he never comes after you again!"

Rob shook his head, his expression troubled. "He's so powerful, I couldn't stop him….what if he comes back?"

"Then we'll protect you…" Barnabas told him quietly. "Laurie already struck a blow to him, we should have remembered how a cross can deflect his power. Now that we know his plan, Quentin and I can eliminate his source of energy. We'll have to go back into the Lost Valley caves."

"Barnabas, are you sure? It's so dangerous and unstable." Laurie said, putting her hand on his arm. From the doorway Quentin spoke up.

"We have to, Laurie…it's time I faced Blair and helped destroy him once and for all. I'm sorry, Rob…I should have listened to my cousin here about you trying to resist him…we'll make sure he doesn't take you."

"Thank you, Barnabas, Quentin….Light.." Rob tried to smile as he covered her hand with his. "I owe you an apology most of all. I heard Blair say you had to be silenced, then I saw the jeep heading for you. I should have been faster.."

"Oh, Rob…you saved me…you have nothing to be sorry for." Laurie insisted, giving him a hug. "Now you need to rest, and hang on to this…Blair can't come after you when you wear it." She added, giving him her rosary. Instantly Rob put it over his head, then accepted Rick's help to lay down. Leaving the guest room so Rudy could re-examine their friend, Laurie hung on to Rick's arm as they returned to the living room.

"Darlin'…you need to rest too…you shouldn't be standing on that ankle either…" Rick fussed, scooping his wife up and placing her on the sofa.

"I'm all right, just tired, love." She smiled, then almost jumped as their phone rang.

"Maybe that's Robbie? He did drive Rob home, maybe Andy told him Rob came back?"

"I'll get it.." Rick said, picking up the receiver. "Simon Residence."

"Pop? Is Rob there with you?" Robin was on the other end, her voice shaking.

"Yes, honey, what's wrong?" Rick asked, worried.

"Thank God…because Robbie just called me, saying someone had tried to break into the caverns behind the Cultural Center. He's on his way there now…and I have a bad feeling that he's in danger…and so is Rob!"


	8. Chapter 8

Rick's stomach turned; his son was walking into Blair's path. Quickly he said, "Honey, you stay put, don't go anywhere. Is Ian or any of the kids with you?"

"Ian just got home, Pop….but you have to hurry…he's almost there." She told him, and instantly Rick signaled to the other men to stand by, just as Rudy came into the room..

"I will, Robin…it's going to be all right. Here, you tell your mother what you saw and felt." Rick handed Laurie the phone, quietly saying, "She's having a case of the frights, darlin'….we have to go to the caverns now." She took a deep breath, then said, "I understand, love…be careful..please."

"I will, sweetheart…whatever happens, don't leave the house." He warned, then turned to Barnabas and Quentin.

"Robbie's gone to investigate a break-in at the caverns…we have to get there…A.J., Dad…can you go in through the back side, near the hospital?"

Both men nodded as Father Nick said, "I'll go with you and Barnabas and Quentin..you may need a little extra help." He left the room for a moment, then returned with a small black bag.

"I'll stay here with the girls and Rob….in case Robbie calls here." Rudy offered, and Laurie clasped his hand. "And in case Rob needs help." She added.

"All right, let's go…I'll try to call Robbie while we're on the way." Rick told them, leading the way out of the house. In his thoughts he felt Laurie's words, "Stay safe, darling."

His expression must have given him away, as when he climbed into his truck, Barnabas gave him a faint smile.

"My cousin loves you very much, Rick…..that will help defeat Blair's evil….he cannot control any mind so focused. Just watch who or what may appear out of the dark …"

"I will, Barnabas…but having seen this monster before, I'll be ready." Rick vowed.

As the two carloads drove away, Laurie held on to Rudy as they checked on Rob, who was restlessly tossing in his sleep.

"Oh, Rudy….poor guy…" she whispered, as the good doctor helped her limp into the living room.

"He'll be all right…you're the one needs some rest, Missy. Just close your eyes for a few minutes, Linda and I will get some dinner ready."

Stretching out on the sofa, Laurie closed her eyes as Rudy and Linda went into the kitchen. She was just nodding off when she heard a faint voice, and her eyes flew open.

"Gamez….come to me…."

"No." Laurie grew angry, hearing the strength in Rob's voice as he refused the evil spirit's order. As she sat up, the tribal chief appeared in the doorway, his eyes dazed.

"Rob….go back to bed…I'll get Rudy…" she began, then stopped, as he turned toward her. She wanted to scream, for Rob's face changed in front of her, into Nicolas Blair's!

"Think you can stop me with a paltry cross….no, Mrs. Simon…I can't make Gamez do my will, but I can take you in exchange!" he said, his voice echoing throughout the house. As if looking through a ghost, she saw Rob's body drop to the floor, and she tried to call Rick on her transmitter.

Before Laurie could make a sound, Rudy and Linda came into the room They stopped as Blair flicked his transparent fingers, setting up a ring of fire around Rob, Laurie and himself.

"Don't move, Sis…Rudy!" She managed to shout, then screamed as Blair came at her, grabbing her arm and pulling her off the sofa. "Let go of me, monster!"

"You are powerless to resist me, Mrs. Simon! I'll finish what I started with your great-grandmother!" he laughed, lifting her in his arms and carrying her out of the house, as Rudy and Linda tried to fight their way through the flames. Laurie struggled futilely as he came to Rob's jeep, then dropped her into the back seat. As she tried to crawl away from him, Blair pulled a rope from the trunk, then dragged her to him, tying her arms and legs tightly.

"You won't get away with this.." she cried out, then fell to the floor of the jeep as Blair pushed her down. Pulling a cloth from his pocket, he muffled her voice by stuffing it in her mouth. Blair climbed into the driver's side and started it up as Rudy came rushing out of the house. Blair turned as if to aim a spell at the older man, but Laurie somehow pulled her legs up and kicked at him between the seats, breaking his concentration.

"I'll deal with you later!" He snarled at Rudy, then floored the accelerator and screeched out onto the highway.

"Rudy, call A.J. and Rick…tell them Blair's got Sis!" Linda called out, as she saw the flames disappear from around her. Instantly she made her way to Rob's side, as he began to stir.

"No….oh, no….he's got Light…he's going to use her to kill Rick and Barnabas and Quentin, then everyone here!" he cried out.

Linda helped him sit up as Rudy came back into the house, saying, "I got through to Oscar and A.J., Linny…they'll be waiting for Blair…Missy'll be all right."

"Rudy, you don't understand…Blair is more powerful then before…he has that I Ching stone…..it amplifies his will and if he has it when Rick and the others get there…" Rob shook his head as Linda blurted out in horror, "he'll be able to control them? No!"

As Rudy tried to reach his friends again, Rick, Father Nick and the two Collins men drove up to the rear of the medical center at the Cultural Center. As he reached the edge of the construction zone, something caught Rick's eye, and he screeched to a halt.

"Robbie!" He yelled, and instantly Barnabas and Quentin got out of the truck as Rick jumped from his seat and ran to the entrance of the caverns. In front of the workman's barriers, his son lay face down on the ground. Robbie stirred as Rick reached him, calling his name again.

"Robbie! Oh thank God…" Rick said aloud as he felt for a pulse and saw it was strong. Gently turning him over, the older Simon breathed a sigh of relief as Robbie's eyes flickered open.

"Pop? Oh…what happened?" he groaned, then full awareness came to him as Barnabas knelt next to him, and carefully helped him sit up. "Easy, my boy…."

"Son…who did this to you?" Rick asked, then turned purple with rage as his son's eyes reflected his thoughts.

"Pop….it was that horrible Blair…he was dragging Mom into the caves…I saw him and pulled my gun…only he waved his fingers at me and I hit the ground… Pop….we have to find her…she was so upset and he was hurting her…" Robbie blurted out, shaking.

"We will, Robbie..I promise." Rick vowed angrily. Father Nick came up to them just then, and Rick asked, "Father, could you stay with Robbie until A.J. and Oscar come this way?"

"I will, Rick…he's in no shape to go with you. I'll take him to the …." The old priest began, only for Robbie to interrupt him.

"No, Father…I'm okay now….please let me stay to make sure Mom's all right?" he pleaded. Father Nick hesitated, then nodded.

"He'll be safe with me, Rick….you'd better hurry. I'll wait for Oscar and A.J. here."

Stopping to embrace Robbie, Rick led the way through the entrance of the cave, followed by a determined Quentin and Barnabas. As they wound their way through the crumbling passages of the Elders caverns, a deep sense of foreboding clutched at Rick's heart, and he couldn't shake the feeling of doom approaching. "I wish Father had come." He thought, knowing the older man was safer waiting with Robbie at the entrance of the caves. The only thing making him feel better was the feel of the old crucifix Father Nick had pressed into his hand.

"_This may be the only weapon you can use against Blair, son….hold on to it at all costs." _Nick had warned.

Just then a faint beeping stopped him in his tracks, as he approached the entrance to where he had found Rob under the rubble.

"Hold on, Barnabas…Quentin…"he called softly, stopping where afternoon light filtered through a crack in the cave wall. Hitting his transmitter, he faintly heard Rudy's voice.

"Rick? Can you hear me?"

"I got you, Rudy….have you heard from Dad and A.J?" he asked, then nearly choked as the older man said, "Yes, Robbie and Nick just met up with them, but something terrible's happened. Blair tried to take over Rob again, and when he resisted, Blair kidnapped Laurie…he's threatening to sacrifice her to lure Barnabas and Quentin and you into a trap! He has a piece of the I Ching stone…if he has it when he finds you, he can force you to bend to his will, and kill you!"

"No…." Rick couldn't speak, he was so afraid of what the evil spirit could do to his wife. Immediately he "called out" to Laurie, and to his relief she responded.

"Rick….darling…it's a trap….don't come…please", she begged. At once he tried to placate her.

"It's all right, sweetheart….I love you….Are you okay?"

He felt her reaching out to him, "I'm all right…just don't look at him." She warned.

"What is it, Rick?" Barnabas was next to him, and hurriedly he told them about Laurie's warning and the fact that Blair was in a somewhat solid form. To his surprise, both older men were relieved about the evil spirit's presence.

"Now we can defeat him, Rick." Quentin grinned, a defiant look on his face. "I'm sorry Laurie's in the middle of this…but we won't let him hurt her. Blair's expending so much energy remaining corpeal that he can be stopped now!"

"He's right, if you distract him, Blair can be lured into using up all his power before he can stop us." Barnabas told him, then he pulled out a familiar object from his pockets.

"Here, ..you can run interference for us, use this to pin Blair's spirit while we free Laurie. Then we'll hold him off until he's done for."

"I've got this one, Barnabas, Father gave it to me just before we split up." Rick explained. Quentin suddenly stiffened as the faint sound of voices echoed in the corridor. "He's threatening Laurie…you take that way, Barnabas and I will take the other…Hurry!"

Rick didn't have to be told twice, he turned and headed for the passage to the room Rob had been trapped in for a short time. When he came to the entrance, he saw lights flickering from the dim room, then his wife's "voice" warned him…"Rick, don't come any closer……"

Knowing Laurie was trying to protect him, Rick flattened himself against the cave wall and started to slide forward, only to hear another voice, this time behind him.

"Listen to her, my son…"

Whirling around, Rick saw a man's figure materialize, then realized it was the same face he'd seen the year before…"

"Grandfather Gene?" he whispered, and the former sheriff nodded.

"Wait, my son…Blair knows where you are…. Wait until Collins makes his appearance…then save Laurie….otherwise you are all dead."

Before he could say anything, Rick saw Gene Adams vanish. At once he "called" to Laurie, "I'm coming around the other way, darlin'….just hold on."

"I love you…" came her thoughts to him, and silently he inched around the passageway, then came to another entrance. Peering in, he caught sight of his wife, and he was filled with anger.

In front of him Laurie was chained to a crumbling wooden post, and she was staring with horror as the almost transparent Blair stood in front of her, a ornate dagger in his hand.

"Just a few more moments, Mrs. Simon…..your husband will come rushing into this room, a room holding all the power I need to turn him into my slave!" he smirked, turning to look at the spot Rick had just occupied.

"It will be so easy ….he'll kill you himself, then your beloved cousins, and the Collins family will be destroyed, once and for all!"

Laurie gave a muffled cry through the scarf in her mouth, and Blair thrust his face against hers. "I'll make it quick, my dear…." He gloated. "I promised to initiate you once, now I'm the last you'll ever know…"

Blair's hand suddenly snaked down to her blouse, and Laurie tried to jerk away from him as he ripped the buttons off one by one. Enraged, Rick started forward, as Blair raised his dagger to slice the rest of her clothes from her body. He stopped as Quentin came out of the opposite entrance, firing his gun. The first shot knocked the weapon from Blair's hand, then the second hit the chains holding Laurie fast, severing one of the links. Using what was left of her strength, Laurie threw herself away from the post, and it completely broke in half, causing her to hit the floor.

Instead of giving ground, Blair smiled at the younger Collins.

"Ah, Quentin, I hoped you would come…you and I have unfinished business…don't we?"

His gaze caught Quentin unaware, and he turned his head away, saying, "The only unfinished business we have is destroying you!"

"No, Collins….it is you who will be doing my will, eliminating what's left of your family. Now, look at me, Collins." Blair's voice was commanding, and Rick blinked for a moment, mesmerized. His voice…it was drawing him in …

"Rick." The whisper was in back of him, breaking the spell he was falling under.

Startled, Rick turned around, and saw A.J. in the faint light.

"A.J.? How did you…."

"Followed your transmitter until it stopped working, then I heard Blair's voice." His brother murmured, then added, concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but he isn't…look, when I move, get Laurie away from here…." Rick turned back to the scene enfolding in front of them.

"No, I won't …" Quentin was losing the battle, his eyes riveted to Blairs'. His hand wavered, then started to lower the gun he held on Blair. "That's it, Collins…you belong to me now…take your gun, and kill Mrs. Simon…do it!"

Incredibly Rick saw Quentin's hand shaking, then it began to point the gun towards Laurie. From behind his cousin, Barnabas appeared. He mouthed across the room towards Rick's hiding place…" Now!"

At once Rick came at Blair, catching him by surprise by pushing the old crucifix against him. He howled in shock, then stumbled back, breaking his hold on Quentin. Rick pursued him across the room, pinning him against the cavern wall.

Quentin shook his head, as if dazed, then pulled his own cross from his pocket and held it to the disappearing spirit, making him fade almost to nothing..

Suddenly Rick saw the warlock's hand creep into his pocket, and he pulled his own gun then fired it into Blair. Catching his fingers as they started to pull out something, there was an explosion, then Blair disintegrated into a pile of burning ash.

The cave started to shake as Barnabas threw his cross on top of the flaming debris, and Rick quickly turned and saw A.J. picking Laurie up from the ground. He went to her side and pulled the gag from her mouth as his brother untangled her from the chains.

"Rick…A.J.." She choked, trying to catch her breath. "Just breathe, sweetheart." Rick said, starting to untie her wrists.

"You heard me." Laurie said, leaning against him.

"Yes, darlin'…you're safe now. We'll have you free in a moment, …", Rick began, then Quentin interrupted him.

"No time…take Laurie and get out of here, guys…the caves about to collapse.." he hollered.

Lifting his wife up, Rick carried her out of the room and down the passageway toward the outer cavern, only for the walls to start crumbling.

"Look out!" Barnabas called from in back of him, then a light appeared up ahead.

"Rick? A.J.?" Oscar's voice carried down the hall, and Rick quickly responded.

"We're coming, the cave's about to collapse, just keep that light steady…"

"Just head towards us, Rick…..did you find Laurie?" Oscar called out, and Rick told him loudly, "Yes….and Blair's been destroyed!"

"Thank God!" Laurie murmured against him, and Rick ducked his head over her as another pile of rocks and debris came down, just missing them. Just then the light at the end of the passage brightened, then Oscar and Father Nick were helping guide them out of the caverns. Coughing at the last gust of dirt and gas belching out of the caves, Rick, A.J. and Laurie made it to the construction zone just outside the hospital. Carefully lowering her the ground, Rick sank down next to his wife and finished untying her. At once Oscar and Father Nick came over and took turns hugging them as Robbie helped first Barnabas then Quentin to sit down. Fatigue and exhaustion had taken hold of them, and Rick saw Laurie get teary at the sight of her son supporting the aging cousins.

"Rick….that horrible Blair hurt Robbie, I thought he'd kill him." She sniffed, and he tried to comfort her, saying, "He's okay, sweetheart…we all are." Looking over at a dusty and worn-out A.J., he met his gaze and added, "Thanks to A.J..."

"Father, help me take them to the ER…" Robbie asked, and the old priest paused to embrace a shaking Laurie then helped the weary Collins's across the courtyard.

"Come on, honey….I want Doc to look at you too.." Oscar said, after a moment, seeing her torn clothes and the bruises and scratches on her face. Laurie shook her head, clinging to Rick.

"I'm all right, Dad…just ….I was so scared … I want to go home…"

"I know, Laurie…but …Son…" Oscar looked at Rick, who settled the matter by getting a hand up from his father-in-law, then lifting Laurie up.

"Come on, darlin'…I promise not to leave you…" he said, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her cheek.

"Yes, love, but…please don't let go.", she whispered, allowing him to lead the way.

Oscar just shook his head as A.J. grinned.

"Sorry, Dad…but Rick has better ways to persuade Sis."

"I should have known." The older man chuckled. "Come on, A.J., I think both of us can use a cup of coffee."

"Amen to that." A.J. sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

"No…I won't ….Laurie! NOOOO!"

Rick woke with a start, hearing his own voice yelling. A hand gently caressed his face, as Laurie's voice made his heartbeat start to slow.

"Rick…darling…I'm here…it's okay….what is it, love?"

Finally coming awake, he found himself staring into his wife's eyes, full of worry.

"It's all right…what happened, Rick?" she asked quietly, stroking the back of his head. Instantly he let out a sigh.

"Thank God it was just a dream…a horrible dream, angel. I'm sorry I woke you up, but it was so vivid…."

"What was it, darling? You can tell me…" Laurie assured him, encircling him with her arms.

"I saw Blair…he forced me to take his knife, and kill you…..you were screaming at me to save you, instead I had your blood on my hands!" He managed to say, as the images faded from his memory.

"Oh, no, love….you and A.J. saved me..and Quentin and Barnabas…. I'm all right….you will never hurt me..I know that… I'm safe…and so are you." She added, kissing him.

Taking a deep breath, Rick calmed down, then took his wife in his arms and told her, "I'm okay now, darlin'…. Just a bad dream… I'm sorry I woke you…"

"Never be sorry, love….I'd feel bad if you didn't tell me." Laurie murmured, then sighed as Rick kissed her back, then slid back down next to her and cuddled her in his arms.

"Well, I am, so let's get some rest…and I'll make us breakfast in bed."

The rest of the night and day found Rick trying to push the memory of Laurie's bloodied form from his mind, and after a healing visit to the Cultural Center's spa, he was certain the nightmares were gone. As the couple arrived back at the ranch, Rick saw Rudy at the front door, and he decided to tell their friend about his dream.

"Hey Rick…Missy….I've got some fish for dinner…" he began, then as Rick got closer, he stared at the older Simon's face.

"Is something wrong, son?"

"Just had a bad nightmare, Rudy…..Darlin'…can you get Rudy's catch ready, I'll grill them if you make baked potatoes." Rick asked, and Laurie nodded, understanding.

"Yes, love…..thank you, Rudy…what a nice idea for dinner." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, then took the string of rainbow trout into the kitchen.

"Here, Rick, I've got two cold beers in my bucket, let's go into the living room and you can tell me about this dream…" the old doctor said.

After filling him in on the frightening scene he "saw", Rudy put a hand on Rick's shoulder.

"I'm glad you told me, son….what you saw in your dreams is just your fears about Blair coming out…..of not being able to protect Missy. It's okay, they will fade as soon as you remember what happened, and how you did save her." he explained.

Rick breathed a sigh of relief, saying, "I'm glad…there's no way I want to wake up Laurie again like last night….I was afraid she'd have a nightmare too."

"If it does come back again, Rick…just talk it out, that might be the best way to protect both of your from these night frights…." Rudy advised. "On the other hand, you might not have another one because you have shared what you saw."

"I hope so….oh, thanks, sweetheart…" Rick smiled when Laurie came in with a serving platter of clean fish. "Now it's dinner time!"

Unfortunately, the next night Rick shot up in bed, yelling, "Laurie! Laurie! I'm sorry….wake up…don't leave me!"

"Rick? Darling …it's all right….please wake up." Her voice answered him and woke him from the worst of the images in his head.

"Laurie…thank God.." Rick felt her shaking him, and he again had to sit up and wipe his eyes.

"Oh, Rick…I'm so sorry….was it like last night?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, only worse…..I saw you fall again, then my hands were holding a gun…I'm so sorry, darling…..I just can't handle seeing you die!"

"Oh, Rick, I promise I won't…..you and A.J. saved me…" Laurie reassured him, snuggling into his embrace. "Remember, Blair's hold was broken…and he'll never hurt us again."

After a long moment, Rick managed a grin as he pulled Laurie closer to him, knowing he couldn't stop the nightmares if he didn't talk them out with her.

"Thank you, sweetheart….you are the best nightmare buster around!" he told her, as he kissed her back. "As well as my best girl. And…..we have an anniversary to celebrate!"

"Oh, Rick….you remembered." She exclaimed emotionally, then Laurie broke down in tears. Worried, Rick tried to comfort her, caressing her face.

"Darlin'…it's okay. .it's all right…what is it, my Laurie…"

"Blair was so vicious, he put his hands on me…..I was so frightened… he was going to torture you by killing me in front of you! I was afraid I would be the one having nightmares!"

"Not going to happen, sweetheart." Rick gave her another kiss, then added, "when A.J. came, it gave us the chance to stop him. No more bad memories."

"My brave love…" she murmured, putting her face against his. He gave a sigh, feeling the last of the nightmare images leave him as they fell asleep together.

In the morning he woke first, and very carefully got up, knowing he had only minutes to leave before she awoke. Getting dressed, Rick slipped out of the room, then entered their kitchen to find Robbie and Robin already up, fixing breakfast.

"Morning, Pop….I hope we didn't wake you." Robin yawned sleepily, breaking her father and brother up.

"No, but that yawn will put us all back to bed…" Robbie teased her, moving out of the way as she pulled her apron off and tried to hit him with it.

"Shhhh….you'll wake your mother, you two…" Rick cautioned, sitting down with a cup of coffee. He was unable to hide a grin, though. His two children….grown-up they might be, but they were young enough at heart to still tease each other.

If it weren't for their help the past few days, he wouldn't have been able to get Rob to understand that he was a victim of Nicolas Blair's

_"I feel so ashamed….I nearly got you and Light killed..as well as your cousins…" Rob lamented._ Rick had come to pick him up from the hospital the day after the warlock's defeat, and walked right into the tribal chief's self- pity party.

"_Rob, just listen to yourself….you had no control over what Blair did…We all know you weren't responsible…..so get over it!" he had told his friend. From the look of astonishment, Rob obviously wasn't expecting to get some harsh words thrown back at him._

"_Dad, Pop's right…" Robin had come into the hospital room unexpectedly, followed by her brother. Both came over to their birth father and embraced him, and for a few minutes none of them could speak._

"_Don't mind me, guys…" Rob finally said, as Rick wiped his eyes. "I just forgot about what all I have….how very lucky I am to have a family."_

_Between the three of them, Rob had finally come to terms with what happened, and was beginning to heal._

"Pop, I've got Mom's present here…" Robbie's voice broke his reverie, and Rick looked up to see a brightly colored gift bag in his son's hand.

"I hope she likes it..I know she was upset with Jacky tearing her favorite blouse off the clothesline.."

"I think she will, next to turquoise, blue and violet are her favorite colors, and those two tops are just right for the scarves your Aunt got her." Rick smiled as Robbie placed it on the dining table.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, remember, if she asks where I went.."

"You went to give Uncle A.J. a jump…" Robin giggled. "It's okay, Pop…she'll be surprised."

Rick sighed. "Just want to make sure, honey." He finished his coffee, then gave a quick hug to both of them as he snatched up his keys. Just then Jacky came running into the room, and Robbie grabbed him before he could start barking.

"No you don't, little guy. Pop's going now, so you be good, here….Robin's going to give you your breakfast."

Shaking his head, Rick managed not to laugh aloud until he got outside and into his truck. As he drove onto the highway and toward Phoenix, he realized with a start that it was the first good laugh he'd had since the threat to his family had started.

"Everything's going to be all right." He thought, relieved.

Scarcely had Rick left when Laurie emerged from their bedroom, a wistful smile on her face. "Rick?" she called, and Robin came into the hallway.

"Mama, good morning…what are you doing up so early?"

"Good morning, sweet….I woke up and ..I didn't see your father….is he outside?" Laurie asked, and immediately Robbie appeared behind his sister.

"Morning, Mom….Pop had to go give Uncle A.J. a jump…seems he got stuck someplace. Why don't you go back to bed, we can serve you breakfast in bed."

"Oh, Robbie, darling…that is so sweet…but …I'm already up…why don't we have breakfast, then you can help me wrap your father's gift." Laurie asked, giving them each a hug.

"Sure, Mama…I think Pop will be so surprised..don't you, Robbie?" Robin said, with a wink to her brother.

"Yeah…surprised is the understatement." The younger Simon replied with a grin. Laurie just shook her head.

"You children are up to something…but I'll find out…" she smiled sweetly, then let her son help her into the dining room.

An hour later, Rick was set to return to the ranch, having rounded up the rest of the Simon family and his wife's anniversary "present".

"Everything ready at home?" A.J. asked, as he helped get the last of the kids in the car.

"Yep, Laurie's had breakfast, and Robin and Robbie are keeping her occupied. Steve and Jaime and Chrystal should be there by now, and so will Towne and Temple…."

"All right…Mr. Party Planner, lead the way." The younger Simon teased, and Rick pretended to grab for him.

"Richard, A.J…" Cecilia Goldman's voice carried from her husband's car, and both brothers laughed.

"Yes, mom…" Rick smirked, then climbed into his truck and led the way back to the ranch.

As Rick pulled into the parking area of the house, his wife came out onto the steps, and he nearly forgot to turn off the motor at the look on her face.

"Carolyn? David!"

Laurie's excited squeal made him laugh as first Carolyn then David Collins got out of his truck then embraced their cousin. Behind Laurie, Robin and Robbie smiled as they waited their turn to greet their family.

"I'm so glad to see you…did you see Quentin and Barnabas when they left?" she asked, then started to laugh as the two older men stepped out of Oscar and Cecilia's car.

"Oh, this is wonderful….darling, did you plan all this?", Laurie turned to Rick, who had a Cheshire Cat grin on his face.

"Yes, sweetheart…Happy Anniversary!" he declared, then beamed as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Thank you, love….you are the best, most thoughtful husband in the world." She told him, and A.J. groaned.

"Sis, you'll give him a swelled head….besides, I helped."

"Well then, thank you, little brother….this is the nicest surprise yet!" Laurie released her husband long enough to plant a kiss on A.J.'s cheek.

"Ahem…enough mushy stuff…time for some lunch." Oscar teased. Cecelia just shook her head.

"Mushy stuff indeed…..come on, everyone, lunch is on the patio."

Giving his arm gallantly to his wife, Rick led the way into the house then back out the kitchen door, only to let out a yell.

"Jack! Get down from there…this instant!"

In front of the now laughing crowd, the little terrier leapt down from the picnic table where he had been poised to snatch a miniature sandwich. Spotting a sympathetic face, Jacky promptly jumped into a surprised David's arms.

"There's my buddy….I missed you…okay, little guy…." He sputtered, getting a lick from Jacky. Carolyn smiled as she petted the dog.

"He missed us too, I think, Laurie….I'm so glad Rick called."

"Me too, Carolyn.." she replied, clinging to Rick's hand as he sat her at the head of the first table, which was festively decorated with wedding favors and presents.

As the host of family and friends milled around, eating sandwiches and salads and desserts, Rick couldn't help but gaze every now and then at Laurie, whose face was glowing with happiness.

"_Thirty-five years….and she still makes me feel like a king…." _He thought, then snickered as suddenly utensils were clinking against glassware.

"As if I needed an excuse." He quipped, then kissed Laurie. She giggled as Melly, A.J.'s youngest blurted, "It's your turn, Auntie..you get to kiss Uncle Rick."

"If you insist…." She said, then kissed him back until both were breathless.

"I love you…" she whispered, catching her breath. In answer, Rick's lips met hers again, then he replied quietly, "And I love you, so very much, darlin'.."

"Thank you for the lovely lunch, and for bringing all our family together." Laurie told him, then laughed as he admitted, "I did have a little help…"

"Speaking of help, how about opening some presents…" A.J. asked, and amid protests of "You shouldn't have…", Rick and Laurie were presented with several fun gifts.

When the table was covered with tissue paper, Robbie and Robin brought forth first Rick's gift, then wheeled forward Laurie's gift to her husband.

"Darlin'…what did you get me?" Rick asked wonderingly, then proclaimed, "All right!" as he saw the hand painted and stocked fishing tackle boxes, attached to a wheeled cart.

"Happy Anniversary, love…I hope you catch lots of fish, specially now that you don't have to throw extra ones back." Laurie told him, then snuggled against his shoulder as he whispered, "Thank you, angel….for more then the tackle box…."

"You're welcome…." She returned. Just then there was another call for "speech, speech".

"I want to offer a toast…" Oscar stood up, then waved his glass as everyone stood up.

"To my….our children… Laurie and Rick, for thirty-five years of love, friendship, and laughter. May you both be happy all the days of your life, and continue to share that life with all of us."

As all the glasses clinked, Rick handed Laurie a napkin so she could wipe her eyes, then lifted his glass.

"Thank you from both of us, Dad….and Mom…and Ramona and Robbie and Robin and Ian….A.J. and Linda…all our children, and to our friends and family…. for supporting and being there always for us."

As Rick raised his glass to clink it against Laurie's, he thought he saw a familiar figure, standing at the back of the patio.

"Darling…do you see…" Laurie began, and he nodded.

"I think someone wanted to see us happy, sweetheart…." Rick added, and his wife kissed his cheek.

"They did, and I am……."

Gazing back at his "family", Chief Joseph waved at them, then disappeared in the afternoon sun.

Fin


End file.
